1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiment relates to a robot having an arm with unequal link lengths and more particularly to a robot having one or more arms with unequal link lengths, each supporting one or more substrates.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Vacuum, atmospheric and controlled environment processing for applications such as associated with manufacturing of semiconductor, LED, Solar, MEMS or other devices utilize robotics and other forms of automation to transport substrates and carriers associated with substrates to and from storage locations, processing locations or other locations. Such transport of substrates may be moving individual substrates, groups of substrates with single arms transporting one or more substrates or with multiple arms, each transporting one or more substrate. Much of the manufacturing, for example, as associated with semiconductor manufacturing is done in a clean or vacuum environment where footprint and volume are at a premium. Further, much of the automated transport is conducted where minimization of transport times results in reduction of cycle time and increased throughput and utilization of the associated equipment. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide substrate transport automation that requires minimum footprint and workspace volume for a given range of transport applications with minimized transport times.